What Happens when Kowalski Is My Teacher
by DPFanguin101
Summary: What happens when kowalski is my teacher for 3 weeks.
1. Kowalski really?

I was sitting at school when a big suiply teacher walked in.

" Hi I am Jeffery, Kowalski. But just call me Mr. Kowalski. Kowalski is my last name" Kowalski said.

My face light up. Everyone could tell I was full of joy.

" HI!" Richard said

"Just to tell you Kowal. I mean Mr. Kowalski Richard always dose this when a sipliy teacher comes."

I said.

Latter the recess bell rang and Mr. Kowalski was on duty.

" Ester! Ester!" I said.

" what" Ester asked.

" Well you know Kowalski from POM right?" I asked.

"Ya" She said.

"Well he is our teacher for the day! So we have to call him Mr. Kowalski"

"OMG" Ester said she was not a big fan of POM but still.

We walked up to him.

Just then Sam started chasing me and my friend around.

" In the name of Sinice!" Me and me and my friend yelled.

" I,m Kowalski" I said.

" You mean Mr. Kowalski" Mr. Kowalski said.

"No I mean Kowalski. He is from Penguins Of Madagascar" I said.

"Wait your Polish right?" I asked.

" Right" He said.

Just then I herd the recess bell rang.

"What dose that mean is there a fire?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

" OMG Kowal... I mean Mr. Kowalski you should know that the bell means its the end of recess."

I said.

" Just to inform you I will be her for 3 weeks your teacher is on a trip" Mr. Kowalski said.

" So now your teacher put down that you have social studdies. Is that right?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Okay then lets begin" Mr. Kowalski said.

**Okay so I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 2 will be uploaed soon.**

**NO FLAMERS! **

**Bye.**


	2. Gym with Skipper

Chapter 2

" I thought that would never end " I said to my friend as we walked to the Gym.

" Well now its Gym. Who will be our gym teacher? " my friend asked me.

" Well it could be our teacher. Very ralery its someone else like our music teacher " I said.

As we walked into the gym I saw someone compleety driffent.

" Yo soldiers my name is Skipper " Skipper said.

" Where not soliders! " I yelled cause I was all the way at the back.

" Well to me you are " said Skipper.

" Now 50 laps " said Skipper.

" What? " I asked.

" 50 laps" my friend wisperd into my ear.

**50 LAPS LATER**

After we where done I was out of breath. Like really 50 laps.

" You know we play dodge boll when we have a sulpily teacher" my friend said.

" You 10 pushups " Skipper said as he pointed to my friend.

" What ?" My friend said.

" You heard me solider on your knees " Skipper said.

" You too : he said as he pointed to me.

" Fine " I said and I got down and started doing them.

**Sorry it took a long time. To make another chapter. Got a new compture. **


	3. King Juliene For Music?

Chapter 3

" Great who will be our music teacher? King Juliene? " I said. As we walked over to the music room.

" Your just about to find out " said my friend.

" Is it weird that all our teachers today are-" I said. I looked around making shure people wernt listing.

" P.O.M. charcters? " I said.

" What's P.O.M. ?" my friend asked me.

" Penguins Of Madagascar. Like for an example Skipper teaching us gym and calling us soliders. Kowalski teaching us everything elese. Whats next Private with history or Marlene with French " I said.

" Your right , look "

" What I was joking " I said.

As we walked into the music room I saw yet another supliy. _Great_ I thought.

" Hello stundets it is I your king " the teacher said.

" Um what?" my friend said.

" Me King Juliene " said King J again.

" Wee " I said.

" Now lets get down to learning our shaking our booty " said King J. Everyone looked at me cause they know I like Penguins Of Madagascar cause of thoese Valintines from last Valintimes day.

" Dose anyone have a bommy box?" King J asked.

" I have an iPod " someone in my class said.

" Great will do "

**15 min later**

My hole class got in line. _Great now we_ _have geography with Kowalski. Why can't we have History with Private or French with Marlene._

_I hope I survive Geography_. I thought.


End file.
